<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hallucinogen by Kobalt_131072</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22437721">Hallucinogen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kobalt_131072/pseuds/Kobalt_131072'>Kobalt_131072</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bloodborne (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:46:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22437721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kobalt_131072/pseuds/Kobalt_131072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>掉san产物。是宇宙美少女和她的工具孵蛋人（。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hallucinogen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他已经在这漫长而荒谬的夜晚中忘记了自己的名字。<br/>梦境中人偶称他“善良的好猎人”，这算是他在这噩梦中得到的为数不多还算善意的交谈者——他初到乍来，刚刚从诊所的窄床翻下身，仓皇在街道上逃窜，还在尝试敲开一位好心人的门请他们收留自己的时候，门窗背后溢出的讥笑，谩骂和幸灾乐祸比刀锋和子弹更伤人。他一次又一次地尝试，直到落日余晖的尸首和他仅存的那点儿侥幸一起埋葬在地平线下。</p><p>「好猎人。」上位者的声音在他的头颅中回荡着。祂也用这代称呼唤丢失名姓和来处的异乡人。而可怜兮兮，衣衫褴褛，裹着破破烂烂的黑色外衣的猎人顺应这声音露出恍惚的笑容。几条纤细的触手递到他的嘴边，他就熟练地吐出艳红的舌尖舔弄它们，姿态比家犬更乖顺，比幼猫更柔软。更多的触手涌上来，托举起他绵软无力的肢体——猎人畸形膨大的腹部因此暴露了出来。</p><p>埃波利耶塔的触手表面光滑，摸起来手感和人类的皮肤很像，只不过温度更低，韧性更足。其中的几根粗细合适的隐没在猎人的后穴里，时不时地蠕动一下猎人就会随之呻吟出声——它们像是脐带一样链接着猎人体内正等待被孵化的子嗣，为上位者的幼子供给营养。若是看得再仔细一些，就会发现不止是后穴，就连猎人的乳孔里也埋着细如发丝的触须——他的胸部已经隆起，随着身体的运作上下耸动。这是宇宙之女在往他的体内灌入哺育后代的乳液。在他因为胸部的饱胀感而挣扎着想把乳汁挤出去时，上位者以温和而不可抗拒的姿态将他的双手固定在头顶，触肢死死地锁紧他的乳头，防止任何一滴奶水被浪费在无用之处。</p><p>神明的子嗣被包裹在充盈着液体的软膜里，然后被他用体温孵育，等待着降临。这东西一开始并不好灌进他被创造的新器官里——毕竟，祂对于那一圈肌肉环来说实在太大了。为了开阔他的后穴，上位者尽可能多的将触手塞进猎人的体内，然后尽量扩宽他下身的窄道——猎人记得他那时候几乎被撕裂，他记得他渴求着死亡能把他从这无止境的噩梦中救出来——然后他尝到了血，上位者的血液：这是甜美，令人上瘾，致人死地的甘霖。他开始放松下来，疼痛和恐惧都钝化了，只剩下血和性欲带来的欢愉。</p><p>宇宙之女温柔地用触手拥覆猎人的小臂，引导他感受深埋在他血肉中的，幼神生命的脉动。年轻的猎人带着空洞无神的目光跪在腿上抚摸着自己的腹部。他体内孕育的那个东西太沉了，压迫着他的内脏和神经。有些时候祂顽劣地，不耐烦地在这具躯壳内最柔软的地方横冲直撞，碾压过他新生的子宫，就像是那些亚楠的居民刺入他体内搅动的弯刀——他被这淫欲和生命的刀刃刺穿了，手足无措地像是风干的腊肉一样挂在半空。</p><p>这重量同样让他觉得安稳而欣慰。<br/>这话听起来难以置信，但事实如此——他竟然在这荒诞不经，违背人伦的怀孕的过程中找到了自己的价值。他可以把那些死亡全部抛在脑后：倒在纪念碑前的阿尔弗雷德，欧顿小教堂里接连死去的避难者；加斯科因年幼的女儿，他在尤瑟夫卡的诊所里看见她那双纯洁无瑕，曾在窗户后面看过自己的蓝眼睛长在怪物的脸上。这是我导致的死亡吗，他们是因为我才会死掉吗，他扪心自问。负罪感和难以忍受的悲痛在他稍稍找回了一点清明的脑子里盘旋，逼着他如受伤的野兽一般嘶哑地哀嚎出声。然而宇宙之女，这温柔又善解人意的上位者，在猎人沉入绝望深渊的瞬间就扭动起埋在他后穴内的触手。</p><p>猎人仅存的意识又一次被挤出了这具身体。肉欲填满了他的脑浆。他脸上的绝望蜡似的融化了，露出下面恍然的笑容。猎人扭动身体迎合着上位者的动作，挺起胸膛让自己的乳头能受到更多爱抚，扭动腰部让触手的每一次蠕动都能蹭到前列腺的位置。接着它们抽出去了，留下这被吊在高潮边缘的可怜的异乡人。他茫然地注视着虚空，身体还在无意识地扭动着。宇宙之女的触手拉开他的双腿，让他仰面躺在这蠕动的温床里，摆出女性分娩的姿势。</p><p>上位者的幼子即将降临与世。但此时的猎人尚未反应过来——他的意识早已模糊不清，像是和世界隔着一层磨砂玻璃——然后薄膜的卵壳破开了，淅淅沥沥的羊水从他下身漏出来，像是这可怜人在失禁一样。新生儿的小爪子在他的子宫里抓挠着，从收紧的宫口挤出头来。猎人挺着肚子呜呜咽咽地哭叫，声音像是煮过的加了蜂蜜的牛奶；他一直挺立着的阴茎此时竟射出一股白色的浊液。子宫周围的肌肉环用力将这一小团东西往外推挤，但宫口太小了，上位者的幼子又相对来说太大——快感转换成疼痛的速度让他有点始料不及，绵软的呻吟很快就变了调子，成了尖利嘶哑的哭叫。</p><p>宇宙之女温柔地安抚他。祂又提供给猎人一点他渴求的血液，从触手的尖端上滴落下来喂进猎人的嘴里。触手们按摩着他的腹部，隔着一层皮肉将新生儿推出来。猎人什么都不懂，但他本能地随着它们的动作用力。那团肉块随着他身体的挤压从肠道里慢慢滑出来，压过前列腺的时候猎人又是一阵哀叫，没什么东西可射的阴茎里漏出一股淡黄的水流。他跟着宇宙之女的引导，将身体用力往下压——那东西终于缓慢地离开了孕育它的这具身体，诞生在这世界上。</p><p>埃波利耶塔将自己的子嗣用触手抱到猎人的胸口上，于是他终于看清自己怀孕诞下的究竟是什么样不可描述的幼年的上位者——他脑子里的一部分，很小的一部分，在尖叫着恐惧和逃离；但更多的部分在催促他照料自己的孩子——他所孕育的幼子，他即是这年幼的怪物的怪物的母亲。他脑子里本不应存在的那个母性的开关被打开了。猎人小心翼翼地安抚着从自己体内爬出的幼神，抚摸它光滑的，还沾有黏液的身体，挺起胸部用自己的乳汁哺育它。这新晋的，毫无经验的母亲因为乳头被吮吸的快感微微喘息着，全然不顾他的下身又一次被触手插入，然后慢慢臌胀起来。</p><p>他终于在这暗无天日的世界深处找到了自己的归属之地。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>